


Phases

by Leah_Red



Series: Voltron, but Werewolf [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Bureaucracy, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Outdoor Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Selfcest, Threesome - M/M/M, allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: Shiro deals with the realization that he's not human anymore.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron, but Werewolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723174
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Waning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/gifts).



> Shiro deals with the realization that he's not human anymore.

Shiro took a slow sip of his coffee. No cream, but lots of sugar. Keith was stirring a spoon of hot cocoa mix into his. From across the small dining room table, Shiro could smell the chocolate mixing with the scent of the soap and shampoo that Keith used in the shower. Under all of it was the subtle _Keith_ smell that had driven him so wild the night before.

“So you’ll answer anything?” Shiro asked.

“Anything I know the answer to.” Keith took a sip of his coffee and made a face, adding in another spoon of chocolaty powder.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” He had asked earlier, but Keith had shrugged it off in the commotion to get him outside before he changed. 

Keith’s face tightened up, and his knuckles around the mug he was holding turned white. “You know why.”

“No, I don’t.” He kept quiet. That was one thing he was good at – waiting out Keith’s moods until he worked himself into speaking. Keith scrunched up under his calm gaze. Finally he closed his eyes and braced himself as he spoke.

“Everybody knows about what happened to you,” he blurted out. “It was the worst werewolf attack on a human in like twenty years.” Keith turned his face away, even though he kept his eyes closed. “What if you hated me? What if… what if you were afraid?” 

“Keith.” Shiro set his coffee down and looked at his distressed boyfriend. “Baby. Look at me. Please?”

Slowly Keith peeked out of one eye, and then finally looked over completely.

“I’m not afraid of you. And I don’t hate you.” Shiro only spoke when he could look Keith square in the eye. “I don’t know how to prove that any more to you than I already have.” He felt his face heat up but refused to acknowledge it. 

“It was the heat of the moment,” Keith mumbled weakly.

“Nope. No excuses. I let my werewolf boyfriend fuck me until I passed out and then I got to return the favor.” The memory was hazy, behind a filter of unfamiliar sensations and awareness, but he could definitely recall that without a problem.

Keith sighed, but at least he finally let himself relax, face still red. “Okay…”

“What about… a pack? Don’t you have one? Am I a part of it now?” Shiro didn’t know how he felt, thinking about being around other werewolves. Keith was one thing; they’d known each other for a while, and their two year anniversary had passed not even a month before. But others he wasn’t so sure of.

“I do. Most of them showed up at the door this morning.” His eyes lit up a bit, even as annoyed as he had been earlier. “Pidge and her brother, Matt, Lance, and Hunk.”

“But Hunk was a bear. A talking bear. Why are you friends with a bear that talks?”

“He’s a shapeshifter. Forest animals are his specialty. Including wolves.” Keith shrugged. “I went to school with him and he just stuck around when my mom kicked me out of her pack and I ended up with my own.”

“Your _mom?”_ Shiro tried not to look too shocked.

“Well, yeah. How else was I born a werewolf?”

Shiro’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he just shut it. Taking a moment to recover, he said, “Ah. But uh. Will they want me around?”

“Of course they will!” Keith crossed his arms over his chest and hunkered down again. “They’ve all wanted to meet you for a while. I wanted to wait until I told you, and then I just kept putting it off…”

“Well now I get to meet them for sure. Hopefully we can actually introduce ourselves and they won’t accuse me of kidnapping you.” Shiro took a long sip of his coffee while Keith groaned. They let the quiet stretch out again, but this time it was comfortable and still just a little bit sleepy. Mornings before were like this, when he had to go to work after Keith spent the night. Shiro would make coffee and Keith would sit with him for a while before going back to bed when he left for the office. 

“Fuck. My work.” Shiro rubbed his forehead. “Didn’t you say you called them? What did you say?”

“Midnighter emergency,” he said, using one of the terms non-humans used for themselves. “You’d be out for at least a week.” Keith chewed on his lip. “I didn’t know if you wanted them to know yet, and I…” His words petered out and he looked down once more.

“You what?”

“I was still kind of hoping you wouldn’t change. That I wouldn’t have to be responsible for something like that.” 

Shiro felt his breath catch in his chest. With a series of, in retrospect, comically loud scrapes against the kitchen floor, he scooted his chair to the other side of the table so he was sitting next to Keith. He kissed his cheek, and couldn’t resist a quick nuzzle into Keith’s still damp hair. 

“You can’t change what’s already happened. And I don’t have any problems with this, as long as you’re here to help me.” He reached out and took one of Keith’s hands in both of his. Shiro laced their fingers together and closed his eyes, listening to the soft sound of Keith breathing and, if he wasn’t imagining it, the sound of his heartbeat just at the edge of his hearing. 

Shiro could have stayed there forever, wrapped in the scent of Keith and warm coffee, but they were interrupted with a more normal knock on the front door. 

“I’ll go tell them to fuck off,” Keith murmured. With a sigh he pulled away from Shiro and went off to answer the door. Shiro leaned around to watch and hopefully listen in on their conversation, but Keith stepped outside and shut the door firmly behind him.

He drank his coffee and wondered if he could talk Keith into going back to bed when the door opened again.

“I think I got ‘em off your back for a while. But I promised Pidge I would take you to the DMV.” Keith flopped down on Shiro’s lap and ran his fingers through Shiro’s new white hair. 

“What, why?” Shiro hated having to go to renew his license. What did they have to go there for?

“To get you registered as a midnighter. I know it’s a pain, but it’s better sooner than later.”

Shiro groaned and hugged Keith closer to him. “Do I have to?” Bureaucracy was the worst.

“If you wanna be in my pack, yes,” Keith informed him, delivering an ultimatum. 

“Uuuuuuuuuugh.” Shiro let out another groan but let Keith poke and prod him into cleaning himself up and getting dressed. When he finally emerged fully if lazily dressed, he reached for his keys, but Keith snatched them out of his reach. 

“Nope. I’m driving.” Keith jangled them above his head and Shiro winced. It sounded like Keith had managed to shake the keys inside his head with how loud it was. “Oh fuck. Sorry…” Keith immediately held them still in his hand when he saw Shiro’s expression.

“No, it’s fine,” Shiro insisted, even as a headache wrapped around his temples. “Let’s just go.”

Keith gave him an unsure look but nodded after a moment. He slipped his hand into Shiro’s and they walked out to the car. 

Immediately out of the door, Shiro gasped. He gripped tight enough at Keith’s hand that he thought he might hurt him. Inside the house, everything was familiar, even if intensified with his new abilities. Outside, his senses were assaulted with scents and sounds that overwhelmed him almost immediately.

“Shiro. Shiro!” Keith’s voice was soft and insistent, giving him something to focus on. “Look at me. Right here.”

Shiro did his best. He kept his eyes on Keith, even though every sudden sound and movement around him made him want to flinch away. 

“Focus on me. One thing at a time.” Keith squeezed his hand.

“How?” he whispered back. “How do you do it?”

“Not everything is important enough to pay attention to.” Keith’s soft voice gave him the opportunity to tune out everything else. “You have to learn what’s important. That’s all.” As he spoke, he slowly walked Shiro out to his small sedan and helped him inside. 

Shiro buckled up without thinking and tried his best to force his tense shoulders from down around his ears. Keith got in the driver’s seat and Shiro watched blankly while he adjusted everything so he could reach the pedals.

“You better fix that before I drive next,” Shiro said weakly.

Keith scoffed. “Your legs are too long. Are you okay to go in? It’s… it’s the DMV. Things are probably gonna be worse in there. Lots of humans and midnighters. I didn’t think it would be this hard for you.” The last part was whispered softly.

Shiro shook his head. “I’m going in. I have to get it figured out sooner or later.” He set his jaw stubbornly when Keith tried to protest.

“Fine. But if it’s too much, please, Shiro.” Keith reached up and touched his cheek, tilting his face to look him in the eye. “Tell me. Okay?”

“Okay.” He rubbed against the touch and took a slow breath of the familiar car smells. Shiro wasn’t sure when it would be ‘too much,’ but knowing Keith would be there for him was already helping.

Keith continued to talk about nothing for the short ride there, and Shiro just let the sounds wash over him. This time when he opened the car door he was prepared. It still felt like the barrage of sounds and smells in the early morning parking lot was about to knock him over, but at least he knew it was going to happen. 

“Good so far?” Keith asked, taking his hand again. 

“I’m okay. What do we have to do inside?” He walked slowly and Keith let him set the pace.

“Fill out some paperwork. Get your picture retaken for your license. Pidge said most of the time you need some sort of form from a doctor, but since I’m the leader of the city’s sponsored pack, I should be able to vouch for you so they can bypass that.” Keith looked over when Shiro made a confused sound.

“The what? What does that mean?” 

“It’s a midnighter thing. I’ll explain on the way out.”

Shiro had a feeling that he would be asking for more explanations and just hoped Keith didn’t lose patience with him. “Okay. Let’s just get in and out of here.”

Thankfully the building was nearly empty, though Shiro still fought with trying to identify the layers of scents in the waiting room. Things that were strangely familiar, ones that made him want to bare his teeth and growl, and even a whiff of something that made him blanch and want to run out of the building. That one disappeared right away, though, and Shiro decided not to bring it up when Keith seemed not to notice.

Keith set him down in a plastic chair and headed to the counter with a faded crescent moon sign hanging over it. After a few quiet words with a tired clerk and flashing his ID out of his wallet, he brought back a clipboard with a stack of papers on it. 

“Here you go. If you have any questions about anything you know who to ask.” Keith handed it over with a flourish, and even as overstimulated as he was, Shiro couldn’t stop a little grin from softening his features. 

The scratch of pen on paper was a welcome distraction from everything else trying to get his attention, enough so that he didn’t notice anything else was going on until Keith growled softly. Shiro felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he looked around and noticed the midnighter counter clerk quickly look away from them. 

“What’s going on?” Shiro whispered once Keith went quiet. 

“Everybody knows what happened to you,” Keith whispered back, still glaring daggers across the room. “If you’re one of us now, people are gonna talk.” 

Shiro felt his face heat up and he quickly looked back down at his half-finished paperwork. “Sorry.”

“No. Don’t apologize. You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Keith rested his hand protectively on Shiro’s knee and kept it there until he was finished. The papers were turned in and before he could think too much about anything, his name was called to get a new picture taken. 

Keith gave him a big goofy smile from behind the camera and for the first time in his life, the picture on his ID wasn’t absolutely hideous or intimidating. When it was handed to him, hot out of the laminating machine, there was a new set of icons under his photo: the same crescent moon symbol that was over the counter, as well as a little paw print right next to it. 

“Wish I had some warning before my hair changed color like that.” Shiro tucked the card into his wallet.

“Mmm. I don’t mind it. It looks good on you.”

“You would say that about anything.”

Keith shot him a toothy smile as they got back in the car. 

Shiro took a few moments to center himself after the time in the DMV before speaking. “So what did you mean when you said you were sponsored?”

“You know how I said that I worked as a forest ranger?” 

“Yeah and you never showed me your goofy green uniform. Extremely disappointing.” Shiro shook his head in mock disapproval. 

Keith just rolled his eyes. “It’s because I don’t have a goofy green uniform. And even if I did, it wouldn’t look goofy on me,” he insisted. “I was just being literal about it, though. You know about the basic supernatural protections every city has, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” He didn’t have much to do with them, other than occasionally participating in equinox and solstice festivals that renewed wards around the city, but it was one of the basic magical things even regular humans knew about. 

“Some places have more than that. Including this place. Even a small pack of werewolves can help, keeping dangerous creatures away or at least finding them and getting help to drive them off.” Shiro wondered if Keith knew how he was sitting up straighter and puffing out his chest a little with pride. 

“And that’s what you do? You… I guess that is technically ranging around in a forest,” Shiro said, thinking out loud. 

“Yep. City contracts us to keep things in line.”

Shiro shook his head with a grin before the thought of his own job chased away the good mood. “I don’t know what I’m going to do for my job. There’s no way I can focus well enough to do what I’m supposed to.” He sighed. After he was attacked and the magical arm replaced his original, he had gained the ability to sense energy in inanimate objects. His job mostly involved checking to see if items were cursed or haunted, usually by going out on location. Even as much as he had been able to cope with his new senses so far, he knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to that for a while. 

Keith gave Shiro a thoughtful look. “I could try to get the city to put you on the same payroll as us. They’ve been asking me to add one or two more members to the pack for a while now.”

“I wouldn’t be any use,” Shiro insisted. “I’ve been a werewolf _one time_ and all I did was have sex with you.”

“Give yourself some more credit, Shiro.” Keith gave him a look even as his cheeks turned pink. “Besides, this is one of the times where as long as you show up and boost our numbers, it’s helping.”

Shiro nodded and stayed quiet, effectively ending the conversation. Keith got the hint and started driving him back home while he was deep in thought. 

The job situation was more of a personal guilt than an immediate worry about funds. Shiro _liked_ his job, he liked that it wasn’t just some boring desk job and got to do actual work that helped people solve problems. Calling in to quit and never going back wouldn’t devastate the agency he worked with but it would take time for them to find someone to replace him. At the same time, Shiro desperately didn’t want to disappoint Keith. Would turning him down make him think he didn’t want to be with him in the pack? That he was trying to avoid the strange new part of him that hid just under the surface of his mind?

Shiro was still thinking when he felt Keith’s touch on his hand. “You get lost in there, babe?”

“Huh?” He looked up to find the car parked and turned off in the driveway. “Oh. I guess so,” Shiro said with a half-hearted laugh.

“Let’s go inside,” Keith said softly. 

Shiro let Keith pull him back into the house, mind still racing.


	2. Waxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith introduces Shiro to his pack, and opens up insecurities that can only be knocked out with a good fuck.

Shiro sat in the car worrying his lip between his teeth. His little sedan was the only car in the small parking lot surrounded by tall pines. Keith told him that meeting the others officially – as in, they weren’t just barging into his home and demanding to know where his boyfriend was – would be fine; they weren’t a huge pack and they were pretty easy going compared to some other sponsored packs. No matter what Keith told him, Shiro was still consumed with self-doubt and worry. When someone tapped on the car window, he was so startled that his conflicting human and werewolf instincts fought each other between baring his teeth in a snarl and jumping out of his seat. The end result was a ridiculous flailing flinch and a grimace at whoever was standing outside.

“Wow.” Keith was pressing his lips together, trying not to laugh. “Are you coming or not?”

With a huff Shiro got out of the car, face bright red. “You didn’t have to scare me like that.”

“I was standing there watching you brood for like five minutes.”

“I was not _brooding,”_ Shiro insisted, though he knew as he was saying that he was definitely lying. 

“Everybody’s going to be waiting for you, you know, Mr. Guest of Honor.” Keith took his hand and started to pull him to the pine woods. 

“Couldn’t this have waited a little bit longer?” Shiro didn’t exactly resist, but he was making Keith pull him along.

“Pretty sure you were the one insisting that we do this as soon as possible.” 

Shiro groaned. It was true. He had spent most of the week with Keith, taking walks farther and farther from his home to get used to being out in the open around other people. It was still a lot, but Keith had promised that spending time with other werewolves was different; it would be softer on his senses, somehow. He didn’t really understand what that meant, but he was willing to try, and he _did_ want to meet the pack. But now doubt pulled at his thoughts almost as strongly as Keith pulled on his arm.

Keith’s hand relaxed in his, and he let their pace fall to a stop once the parking lot was lost behind them. “Do you really want to go back?” He looked over at Shiro with a worried frown. “I’m not gonna make you do something you don’t want to…”

“I’m okay,” Shiro said, squeezing Keith’s hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on the spicy scent of the pines around them and the warm familiar notes of Keith standing right next to him. He was getting better at picking out the important things. “I just don’t know what to expect. I haven’t known what to expect since you bit me,” he said with a resigned smile.

Keith leaned up to kiss him softly. “Come on. It’ll be fine. Promise.” 

This time when Keith started to walk further in the woods, Shiro kept up with him. 

The sun had just set on the hot summer night, and the woods should have been dark enough to be frightening, but Shiro could see just fine. Things were strangely colorless, other than splashes of green and brown where the light from the third quarter moon shown down. Soon, though, the moonlight was supplemented with a small campfire. 

“Well, well, well, look who decided to show up!” Lanky bounded up, barefoot and in ratty sweatpants. Keith cleared his throat and he just grinned, holding out his hand. “I’m Lance. And you must be Shiro.” The smirk on his face was probably permanent, Shiro decided, as he shook the outstretched hand.

“Yeah. Nice to finally meet you.” Shiro waited to be overwhelmed with the scent of a new person, but Lance just seemed strangely familiar. He glanced at Lance’s ‘outfit’ and over at Keith, who’s clothes were just as ragged and threadbare. At least he had shoes on. “Did I miss something about a dress code?”

“I’m not sure if you’re aware, but clothes don’t usually fit werewolves,” Lance said in a stage whisper. 

“Lance.” A bright feminine voice called out from the other side of the campfire. “I thought you said you were going to behave.” The owner of the voice soon joined them: a woman with dark skin and silvery white hair pulled into a messy bun. She wore a loose skirt and blouse and was barefoot as well.

“I _am_ behaving…”

“Allura,” she said, holding out her hand as well. “Keith has told us so much about you. It’s nice to have you finally join us.” Her smile was warm and genuine, making Shiro feel at ease right away.

“She’s part of our pack on paper,” Keith explained. “But not a werewolf.”

“She’s a witch!” Lance interrupted. _”And_ my girlfriend. So hands off.” Allura rolled her eyes but nodded.

“A lunar witch that keeps everyone out of trouble. You included, now, I suppose.” She kissed Lance on the cheek. “As long as you’re not as much of a problem as Lance, I think I can handle that.”

“Aw man, I just got here and I have to see PDA?” Pidge emerged from the trees with who Shiro assumed was her older brother, Matt. They had the same ginger hair and sharp features, though Matt’s expression was much less critical of Shiro than his younger sister’s.

“Ugh, you know better than to bring attention to it. That just makes them worse.” Matt tugged on Pidge’s long ponytail, making her squawk, before heading over to introduce himself. “So you’re Shiro. I’m Matt. Nice to meet you.” The way he looked Shiro up and down made him blush and he hoped it was hidden in the dim light of the campfire. 

“Same here.” Shiro glanced at Keith, a little uncomfortable being the center of attention. 

Keith caught the look and winked. “Hey, Pidge. Take Lance and go find Hunk.” 

Shiro was surprised when Lance just ran over to his packmate, disengaging as soon as he was ordered. He expected to be razzed for as long as possible, but Keith tugged him to the campfire while Allura turned to lecture Matt about staring. 

“Is it always this… lively?” Shiro could hear Pidge and Lance playfully arguing in the trees as they looked for the missing shapeshifter.

Keith plopped down on the ground and tossed off his shoes. “It’s usually worse. Don’t worry about Matt, by the way. He talks a big game but if you make a move, he won’t know what to do with himself.”

“I heard that!”

When Keith ignored the comment, Shiro took his lead and did as well, sitting down next to him. 

“So you’re telling me you get paid to come out in the woods and hang out?”

“Well it sounds stupid when you put it like that,” Keith said with a laugh. He leaned on Shiro and put an arm possessively around his waist. “But when there’s a pack of werewolves making a circuit around the city, no one wants to mess with them.” He looked up at Shiro with a grin and dots of gold in his dark blue eyes. “I can already imagine you out there with everyone.”

“Yeah?” Shiro felt his heart skip a beat. The way Keith looked at him, he wanted to run with them right then and there.

“Mmm.” Keith squeezed him closer. He didn’t react when a large boar ran into the light of the fire, tossing its head and pawing the ground. 

Lance appeared seconds later, halfway between his human and werewolf form. Without words, they sped towards each other and Lance grabbed the boar’s tusks, doing his best to twist him to the side.

“And that’s Hunk?”

“Yup. He’ll probably win. Watch.” Keith smirked and nudged Shiro. Sure enough, the boar was replaced with a squirrel that bolted under Lance while the werewolf fell flat on his face in the pine needles and dirt.

Pidge, still human, walked up and nudged Lance with her foot. “You owe me five bucks.”

Shiro laughed and nuzzled into Keith’s hair. He still hadn’t made a decision about joining the pack in an official capacity. Sitting there, though, surrounded by the other werewolves and the forested woods, filled an empty ache in him that he hadn’t even realized had been there until it was gone.

Maybe making a decision would be easier than he thought.

The squirrel made its way over to Shiro and Keith, and transformed into a larger man dressed in cargo shorts and a hoodie.

“Wait, how come you have clothes on?” Shiro blurted without meaning to.

Hunk raised his eyebrows. “Oookay. Interesting first comment for someone you’ve only met once.”

“He’s a shapeshifter, not a werewolf,” Keith reminded him, a laugh barely held back behind his words. “Different kind of rules for him than for us.”

“Ah. Sorry,” Shiro said, bright red as he tried to apologize awkwardly to Hunk. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Hunk replied with a grin, his incredulous expression revealed to be a facade. “We all know you were human not that long ago. I don’t think anybody will be offended if you ask any weird questions.”

Shiro nodded and felt a wash of relief over not offending Hunk that suddenly froze. Was he the only one there who was originally human? The question formed on the tip of his tongue before he decided against it. It would be easy enough to figure it out. 

Matt and Pidge were siblings – if he hadn’t been told that before, the way Pidge kept throwing sticks in front of him and laughing when his head whipped around to follow them proved it. A werewolf attack on a brother and sister would make the local news, at the very least. Keith already told him he was a werewolf from birth. And the way he said he didn’t know about what it was like for a new werewolf made him sure that Lance was from a family of werewolves as well. Shapeshifting ran in families, and while magic could be learned, it was an unfortunate fact that unless you already had a witch or warlock in your family, most schools and job programs discouraged regular people from studying it.

“Everything okay?” Keith’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “You don’t normally have that much of a resting bitch face.”

Shiro ducked his head. He both loved and hated that he was such an open book to his boyfriend. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just… thinking.”

Keith leaned over to press his nose against Shiro’s neck and kiss him once. “If you want to talk about it, I’m all ears.” When he lifted his head again, Keith’s ears were huge and pointy, covered in black fur. The sight surprised a laugh out of Shiro, and he reached up to pet them.

“Showoff.” Pidge stood next to them with a marshmallow on the end of a stick. She huffed when Shiro just looked at her with a confused expression. “Keith is the best at changing only part of his body when it’s not the full moon.”

“Well, aren’t you talented.” Shiro grinned and was more than pleased when a blush crept up Keith’s face.

“Lance, dear, everyone saw you lose the little wrestling match. Please get off the ground.” Allura walked around the campfire with her arms full of reusable water bottles. She handed one to each of them, Shiro included. When Lance didn’t respond to her, she just dropped one on his head. He yelped and sat up, fully human again. 

Once all the water was passed out and the pack sitting comfortably around the campfire, Shiro found himself squished between Keith and Hunk, who was definitely just doing this to make him blush. He took a drink of the cold water and was surprised to find it tasted of blackberries and cucumber. That was his favorite combination of flavored water, that he only found out when he was hired to find the source of a curse in a swanky hotel the next city over.

Keith was eyeing him with a little smirk, wolf ears still standing tall on his head. 

“Is this some kind of prank? A prank to keep me hydrated?” Shiro asked, and across the fire pit, Matt laughed. 

“Would you believe me if I said it was?” He pointed to Allura, who was sitting patiently on the ground as Lance sat in her lap with a grin. “Once one of us passed out from dehydration – I won’t name names,” he said, looking directly at his sister. “So magically appetizing water is mandatory before we go running.”

“I refuse to use a dowsing rod to find you because someone passed out during a heatwave,” Allura said, nose in the air. “Dreadful things…” 

Shiro did his best to be a team player and drank his water, though it was partly to hide the expression on his face. They were going for a run. Presumably as werewolves. Something Shiro still had no control over.

Pidge hopped to her feet first, handing her empty water bottle to Allura before taking her glasses off and passing those over as well. “Yell when none of you are naked any more. I’m gonna go change.” She walked off into the darkness, turning back once to give Shiro one last belittling look.

Hunk rolled his eyes. “The amount of times we’ve had to hear her use the term ‘sausage fest,’” he said, with liberal use of air quotes, “is innumerable at this point.”

Shiro coughed as he breathed in water, caught in a spluttering laugh. Allura scoffed and pushed Lance off her lap. “As if I don’t count for anything…”

Lance rolled backwards and hopped to his feet. “Do you think we can hunt something down this time? Since you didn’t show last time, we all just sat around until sunrise.” He stripped off his sweatpants as he spoke, folding them neatly and not seeming to give a care in the world that he was completely nude. 

“What’s the last news from park service?” Keith asked, also seeming not to care. Shiro averted his eyes, unsure of what to do with himself. 

“Deer population is good. We had a good spring, so they need thinned out a little,” Matt replied. He must have noticed Shiro’s expression just based on the way he stood and lazily peeled off his shirt. 

“If we run into anything, then sure. But no going out of our way.” Keith, still sitting, started to undress as well, and Shiro thought he was going to burst into embarrassed flames. He looked over at Hunk in clothed solidarity only to find a massive shaggy wolf chilling next to him instead.

Lance leaned down to give his girlfriend one last kiss on the cheek. As much as Shiro didn’t want to be rude (Was looking rude? Was looking _away_ rude?) he found himself fascinated when Lance was the first to transform. His tan skin appeared to ripple as his shape changed and grew, and dark brown fur covered his body. Shiro felt a shudder wrack his body in an instinctual urge to change as well, but trying to focus on that impulse was like trying to catch smoke. 

Before he could try to gather his thoughts, Matt was changed as well. He leapt over Allura to tackle Lance, and the growls and snarls echoed in the little clearing. 

“Go find Pidge. I’ll be right behind you.” Keith broke up their fight as he stood up, thumbs hooked in the waist of his sweatpants. The two werewolves snapped and took swipes at each other as they bounded off into the woods, followed by Hunk, who was barking loudly and acting more like a giant dog than a wolf. 

Keith brought down one of his hands to comb through Shiro’s hair. His eyes were gold and wild, and a shiver ran through him strong enough for Shiro to feel as well. “Will you hold down the fort while we’re gone?”

“While you’re gone?” Shiro echoed in a whisper. He felt a sudden catch in his chest. Whatever expression he had made Keith pause, and kneel back down next to him. 

“I can stay,” Keith said quickly. “I’ll put Lance in charge; they can go one more night without me around.” Even as he said that, Shiro could see how badly he wanted to go. Selfishly keeping Keith there just felt cruel, like trapping something wild that was supposed to be free.

Shiro forced his expression into something less desperate. “No, it’s… I’ll be fine. Please go.”

Keith stared into his eyes for a long moment before leaning in to kiss him. “Love you,” he whispered against Shiro’s lips. He changed so quickly that he almost totally shredded the already sorry looking sweatpants.

The _need_ to change with him was so violent that it caused Shiro physical pain, but he still couldn’t take his eyes off Keith. He tilted his head back and howled; Shiro clenched his jaw so tightly to keep from joining him that he thought he might crack a tooth. An echo of howls drew his attention, and raced off into the forest before Shiro could say goodbye. 

“Fuck…” Shiro closed his eyes and focused on breathing. The feelings would pass. That was one thing that Keith had tried to teach him about his werewolf instincts. When he opened his eyes, unsure of how much time had passed, he found Allura standing close by. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked softly. She didn’t look surprised when Shiro shook his head. 

He forced himself to his feet and walked further from the fire so he could sit down and lean against a tree. His ears strained to hear any sound of the others, even though they were probably already far from the little camp. 

“I know it’s not nearly the same, but I do have at least an inkling of what you must be feeling right now.” Allura sat down next to him. “At least when it comes to being left behind.”

Shiro couldn’t figure out how to express any of the thoughts in his head, human or wolf, so instead simply nodded.

“Don’t forget that even if you’re not with them, the moon is still watching over you,” Allura said, gently pressing her hand over one of his. Her touch was cool and soft. Something about it helped quiet the riled up emotions inside of him. “Take it from someone who’s a bit of an authority on the subject.”

“Thank you,” he murmured. “I’m sorry I’m not the best company right now.”

Allura squeezed his hand once before pulling away. “No apologies necessary. I’m sure you’ll be running around and being a handful with the others before you even know it.” She gave him a gentle smile before getting up, humming to herself. 

Shiro closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure what caused him to feel so suddenly exhausted, but he didn’t fight it. 

The darkness behind his eyelids blurred.

*

He relished this. Racing through the forest, using his strength to the fullest. Rough breaths and the sounds of footfalls on the forest floor were the only evidence his pack gave that they were even there.

The route was familiar, but he didn’t want anyone – enemies or his packmates – to get complacent. He led them around a near-by hill instead of over it. A ring of oaks caught his attention. They were too old and the ground around them covered in pine needles.

He stopped the pack and approached cautiously. When he set his claws in the bark, ready to mark it as his territory, a branch whipped out and just missed him as he jumped backwards. Dryads… With a glance upwards, finding the bowl of the half-moon and its position in the sky, he memorized the position to report this later.

Leaving the tree spirits, they circled around a lake, occasionally splashing through the shallows. Half-barked laughter sounded out over the still water. Normally he would try to stop them, but after missing the full moon, he was more lenient than usual.

They slowed down as they neared a valley. Crossing it was certain to invite anger from the fae that called it home. The last thing he needed to deal with was bartering with a fairy for one of his packmates. They all made sure to mark the trees on their side of the land, leaving deep scratches in the trees and even some in a rock formation that served as a landmark. He growled under his breath until they were safely away from the boundary.

The rest of the territory bordered on another friendly pack’s. Here they truly could relax. Only something very stupid, or very dangerous, would try to cause trouble there. 

A scent of prey caught him almost off guard. He stopped them once again, this time in the hopes that they could hunt like he had promised. Pidge - the name skated away from his mind, replaced with her scent and the image of her red fur flashing through the trees – crept forward. She was the fastest and her small size made it easier for her to sneak up on larger groups of prey. 

Soon she returned, ears pricked forward in anticipation. After getting the pack’s attention, she showed them to a small herd of deer that were upwind. They were fat and healthy, and his mouth watered at the thought of an easy meal. He stepped back and let the others take the lead this time; a reward for staying in line. When the not-wolf drove one of the does in his direction, however, he didn’t waste the chance to take it down. 

Hot blood and the snap of bones were all that he could focus on until the doe weakly kicked its hooves for the last time. He stood over his kill and howled in triumph, quickly joined by his pack. 

The deer was reduced to scraps with hardly any effort. 

Hunger sated, the return to their meeting place was even more relaxed. When he caught the scent of an extinguished fire he allowed himself to start gradually losing his canine form. By the time he stepped into the clearing, neatly tended to by the witch, he was almost fully human again. 

A more familiar smell caught him off guard and there was his mate – Shiro, he reminded himself – curled up against a tree asleep. It made his heart ache, thinking of him having to stay behind. He reached out and touched his cheek with fingertips that only just lost their claws.

“Shiro?”

*

“Shiro?”

He opened his eyes with a start and scrambled to sit up. “Keith! You – you’re back.” Shiro rubbed his face and tried to wake up, shaking off the very strange dream. When he focused on his boyfriend, the sight took his breath away. Keith had the same wild look as when he left, but now it was softer, more in control. The dirt and grime covering his nude body only accented the strange attraction he felt.

Keith dropped down to straddle Shiro’s lap. “Wish you could have come with us,” he sighed, pressing his nose to the crook of Shiro’s neck and breathing deeply. 

“Yeah?” Shiro held him close but felt that ache in his chest again. He was sure that Keith was disappointed with his absence.

“Yeah. Ran into some dryads. We got a deer.” Keith sat up and kissed him. “Can’t wait to take you on your first hunt.”

Shiro barely kissed back. Every statement felt like a set of barbs inside him trying to be yanked out. He let out a relieved sigh when Keith pulled back and then immediately felt guilt over it. 

“You wanna head home? I need a shower and then a nap with you like five minutes ago.” Keith reached up with a filthy hand and stroked his jaw.

“My place is like half an hour away on the other side of town,” Shiro started. “You’ll fall asleep in the back seat before we make it out of the parking lot.”

Keith shook his head. “My house. We can walk. Five minutes, less if we…” He trailed off and gave him a tired grin. “Please?”

Shiro worried at his lip. He never really went over to Keith’s place. Things always ended up at his, and he could count on one hand the times he had spent the night there. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.” Keith grabbed Shiro’s hand and pulled him up to his feet as he stood.

The predawn quiet stretched between them while they walked. Keith was as comfortable as could be as he walked hand in hand with him, naked and grimy. 

“Honestly… part of the reason I was afraid to bring you to my house was because it is so close to where we meet.” Keith spoke softly, swinging their hands between them. “The others crash there all the time, and you heard Lance. Clothes don’t fit werewolves. I was uh. I worried you might walk in and see him passed out naked on the couch and…”

Shiro looked over with his eyebrows raised. “I don’t know. He seems pretty devoted to his girlfriend. Something tells me he wouldn’t let me get away with thinking you were trying to cheat with _him.”_

Keith laughed at the thought and Shiro felt the pain in his chest ease up just slightly. When they were quiet after that, it was more comfortable than awkward. Keith’s home, a small cabin backed right up to the woods, emerged from the darkness not long after. 

A key hidden under the mat unlocked the door. Shiro took a deep breath when they stepped in. Everything about this place smelled like Keith in the best way. 

“There’s clean stuff in the dresser if you wanna change,” Keith told him. “I’m gonna rinse off. Meet you in bed?” he asked hopefully.

Shiro nodded. He watched Keith make his way into the bathroom, and sighed once he was out of sight. His emotions were as fucked as they were before but he was unsure if they were even feelings he could express with words. 

Shiro’s movements were mechanical as he stripped in the bedroom and crawled into the bed. Well. Calling it a bed was generous. It was more of a nest of blankets with a mattress _somewhere_ underneath. But wrapping himself in those blankets and surrounding himself with Keith’s scent calmed him somewhat. 

When Keith joined him, freshly washed and still damp, Shiro pretended to be asleep. Maybe some uninterrupted sleep would help him work through the conflict he felt. With Keith tucked up next to him, pretend sleep quickly turned to real sleep.

*

Shiro knew something was off as soon as he woke up. It was obviously a dream – the last thing he remembered was lying down in his boyfriend’s nest of blankets he called a bed – but it felt real, too real. 

He was back in the forest outside of town where he had met Keith’s pack. The soft breeze ruffled his hair, and the scents it carried were somehow softer than when he was there before, pushing up less insistently against his new senses. When an absent thought ran through his mind that the wind would feel nice against his bare skin, the nondescript clothes he woke up in disappeared and left him nude. The sudden change startled him but he accepted it without second thought. This was a dream, right?

Curious but wary, he started to walk through the dense trees. Moonlight filtered through the trees and felt like soft sunlight on his skin instead. Shiro slowly relaxed in the strange dreamscape and thought he would be content to stay there until he woke up. Nothing struck him as truly out of the ordinary until he heard a familiar voice in the direction he was walking.

“Shiro…” Keith’s breathy voice made his heart race and his feet move a little faster. Shiro wondered hopefully what he would find Keith up to, especially in a strange too-real lucid dream like this. Excitement and the sound of more breathy repetitions of his name made his pulse start to throb in his cock.

The oddly warm moonlight lit up a grassy clearing in front of him. In the center, deliciously sprawled out in the grass, was Keith. But he wasn’t alone. Straddling his waist, leaning down with his hands spread out over Keith’s chest was… Shiro?

Confusion clouded his face as he watched. He felt like he had walked in on something he wasn’t supposed to. The Shiro with Keith exuded confidence and strength, eyes glowing sliver in the moonlight filtering down. He had the same dangerous look that Keith did just before he changed into his werewolf form, and Shiro felt his heart drop into his stomach. All the insecurities from before rushed back to the surface. Was Keith disappointed that he didn’t have control over his new abilities yet? Was this Shiro who he _really_ wanted?

A thick hoodie and sweatpants materialized on his body as he turned away, running away from the clearing. Shiro didn’t notice the other him look up when he fled.

“...Shiro? Hey! Hey, wait!” Keith calling out after him didn’t slow him down. He kept running until a root snagged at his foot and he crashed to the ground. 

Getting the breath knocked out of him didn’t help the feeling of betrayal and hurt digging into his ribs. He gasped and coughed, trying to catch his breath, and didn’t bother to keep running. Keith’s voice was getting closer when he forced himself off the pine needles and his curled up with back to one of the large trees.

Keith’s familiar footsteps made him curl up tighter and pull the hood of his sweater over down far enough to hide his face. He didn’t want to see the inevitable look of disappointment on his boyfriend’s face.

“Shiro! There you are.” Keith plopped down next to him. “Did you see that other you? _Was_ that you?” He sounded confused more than anything else. “This is the weirdest dream I’ve ever had because normally when there’s two Shiros in my dreams they’re both all over me.” Keith’s laugh died weakly when Shiro said nothing, only turning his face away even while it was tucked against his knees. “This… is definitely not a regular dream, huh.”

Shiro’s stomach tightened painfully. Keith didn’t even realize that other person, whoever or whatever they were, wasn’t actually _him._

“That’s the me you really want, isn’t it?” he whispered.

From the sound of pine needles shuffling, Shiro could tell that Keith moved closer and settled closer to him. “What are you talking about? Babe?” A hand softly touched his arm but quickly pulled away when Shiro stiffened up. 

“That’s not me!” Shiro couldn’t stop his words from coming out in a strangled shout. “I can’t be like that for you, I can’t even change when I want! I should have just gone home when you all left on your hunt…” He clenched his eyes shut tightly; he hated that they were hot with held-back tears.

Keith sucked in a breath before it escaped again with a soft “fuck.” A moment later he placed his hand on Shiro’s arm again and this time he didn’t pull away.

“I didn’t know… I had no idea that hurt you so much.” Keith’s voice was soft as he continued. “I should have stayed, I – I should have figured out something else we could do together, as a pack, I…” His voice trailed off. A deep growl took its place. It wasn’t Keith’s.

Shiro felt Keith slowly pull away from him, scooting back through the pine needles. He felt a new dread in the pit of his stomach as he lifted his head to see what was going on, only to look up at his own face staring down at him. 

Looking at himself like that caused an unfamiliar sense of vertigo. The scars and features were his, burned into his body and memory, a mirror image but not quite. Standing over him, completely nude and yet still managing to be intimidating, it forced again through Shiro’s mind that this could have been how other people saw him.

The other Shiro – Wolf Shiro, he thought to himself – slowly approached. He crouched in front of him, bracing a hand on the tree trunk over his shoulder. The idea that this Shiro wanted Keith and would get rid of him to have him all to himself dissolved everything else in his head. He closed his eyes and a sob forced its way out of his mouth when he felt hot breath on his face that drifted down to his neck. Shiro waited for sharp teeth to bite into his skin, to bleed out and fade away like he should have in the werewolf attack all those years ago - 

His eyes snapped open in shock when all he felt were warm lips pressed softly against his racing pulse.

An image of Keith underneath him with his own confused and hurt face hidden in the trees appeared in his mind before fading quickly.

“Thought that’s what you wanted,” he heard whispered in his hear. “To make him happy.” The words were punctuated with more soft kisses and a hand reaching up to cup his cheek. Shiro hardly recognized the voice as his own, as low and husky as it was. He swallowed and tried to deny how that rough echo of his own speech made him feel. 

“What… who are you?” he murmured back. Nothing could have prepared him for the answer.

Images and sensations rushed through him: the shining disc of a full moon, strength flowing through him as the light transformed his body, the confidence and grace of a wolf running through the darkness. As it all vanished, Shiro realized what that meant. This _was_ him, the new part of him that was still hidden under a thick layer of fear and inexperience.

Shiro let it all wash over him, doing his best to take it all in. He felt himself relaxing under the touch of Wolf Shiro, who stroked a thumb across his cheekbone while continuing to kiss at his neck and jaw. 

“It is. That is what I want,” Shiro said softly. “To make Keith happy.” He could feel Keith’s eyes on him, then, as he remembered he wasn’t alone in the strange dream.

When Wolf Shiro pulled back, Shiro barely kept himself from reaching out to try to stop him. “And you? Are you happy?” 

“I…” His first reaction was to say yes, to put on the front that everything was fine, but he let that reply die out before he even started. “I don’t know,” he finally whispered truthfully. While Shiro tried to figure out why he would have asked, hands pressed on his knees to straighten his legs out and Wolf Shiro settled in comfortably on his lap.

Shiro felt oddly shy as he looked himself up and down. This wild part of him was completely naked but didn’t care at all. Or… Maybe he _did_ care, but not how Shiro would have. When his eyes drifted down, Wolf Shiro shifted and adjusted himself so he could get a better look at the cock nestled so close against him.

At the sight he made a soft longing noise before he could stop himself. He wondered if this was how Keith felt the first time they slept together, realizing how _big_ he was… When he looked back up, Wolf Shiro smirked as if he knew exactly what he was doing to his human counterpart.

He closed his eyes when Wolf Shiro leaned in for a kiss. There was no way Shiro could turn him down; part of him knew that this was the only way his other side knew how to apologize for the earlier hurt. It was soft but insistent and Shiro could feel the passion just barely being held back. When they parted, he placed a hand on Shiro’s chin and tilted his head to look at Keith. Their boyfriend, just as nude as Wolf Shiro, was at the apex of both confused and horny, half hard already but looking like he had no idea what to do about it.

“Let’s make you both happy,” Wolf Shiro suggested.

“Uh. Shiro? Is this… safe?” Keith looked between the two of them and swallowed.

Shiro opened his mouth to answer when a finger tugged at the collar of his hoodie and it disappeared, leaving him bare chested. “Yeah. He’s…” He moaned softly when Wolf Shiro’s metallic hand drifted down and circled around his nipple. “I’ll explain later,” he finally said. 

Keith bit his lip and sat on his heels. One hand drifted down his stomach and palmed at his cock. “Why don’t you touch him, too?” he suggested. There was still a note of confusion on his face, but clearly the horny was winning out.

With Keith’s encouragement Shiro reached out and slid his hands up. His fingers crossed over the scars he was so familiar with. He worked his way up Wolf Shiro’s chest to mirror his own teasing, rolling his thumbs over both nipples. It was strangely gratifying to see the way he arched his back slightly and caught his lower lip in his teeth for a split second. 

When Shiro wondered what it might look like to Keith if both of them were nude, the last barrier between them disappeared and Wolf Shiro showed off a fanged grin.

Shiro watched with more intensity than he realized as his counterpart teased his free hand down. It hovered over their cocks, both of which were millimeters away from touching, as he decided to who touch first. Shiro pressed his thumbs even harder against Wolf Shiro’s nipples in an attempt to get him to make a choice already but it only got him a playful growl in response.

After a few more torturous seconds of waiting that Shiro was _sure_ was just to rile him up, Wolf Shiro pulled his other hand away from Shiro’s nipple. With careful movements almost bordering on reverence, he lifted Shiro’s cock and then his own to press them together. Shiro had it impressed upon his mind once again how blessed he was in the size department. He could wrap a hand around himself without trouble, but Wolf Shiro had to use both hands as he worked their cocks to taught attention.

Panting softly, Shiro glanced over at Keith. His eyes were glued on Wolf Shiro’s hands so intently that he seemed to have forgotten his own cock fisted loosely in his own. A thin shiny string of precum dripped down as he watched.

Without taking his hands away from them, Wolf Shiro lifted his head jerked it towards them, ordering Keith forward.

Keith blinked a few times before nodding. He shuffled forward on his knees until he was practically right up against them.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked breathlessly. Wolf Shiro eyed Shiro, waiting for his decision. 

Shiro reached up and brushed the hair away from Keith's forehead before tilting his face to Wolf Shiro's. "I… I want to watch," he said, realizing this was probably going to be the only time he could ever get an outside view of what he and Keith looked like together.

Keith moaned softly and leaned in for a kiss. Shiro had always thought that mirror ceilings were for porn and cheap motels, but after watching Keith moaning softly into the Wolf Shiro’s mouth, his opinion started to alter. He was so caught up in the fantasy and the feel of his cock held tightly against Wolf Shiro’s that he almost wasn’t able to parse what Keith said next.

“Wanna… Wanna kiss you too,” Keith panted. He pulled away from Wolf Shiro, lips pink and swollen, and leaned over to Shiro. Before he got too close, Wolf Shiro stopped him with a snarl. He drew Shiro into a kiss instead, hot and possessive. His tongue slipped in for the briefest of moments before he pulled away and gave Keith permission with a nod.

Keith moved just a little bit slower when he attempted to kiss Shiro the second time. He put one hand around the back of Wolf Shiro’s neck and the other cupped Shiro’s cheek while they kissed. Shiro whined when Keith pulled back; it was far too soon for his liking. 

“I can’t let those pretty mouths go to waste, can I?” Keith murmured. Using a hand on both shoulders, he lifted himself to his feet and brushed the pine needles off his knees. It was obvious what Keith wanted them to do, and since Shiro was the only one with his hands free, he hooked an arm around one of Keith’s legs and tugged in him closer. 

Shiro mouthed at Keith’s cock a little clumsily at first. He wasn’t use to this angle. It took his other hand to bring the shaft down to a more easily accessible level where he could lick a stripe up the side. With an encouraging moan, Keith threaded his fingers through Shiro’s short hair. Shiro closed his eyes, focusing on Keith’s powerful scent and the way he tasted _just_ right, and was surprised out of his admiration when another mouth brushed against his.

Wolf Shiro eyed him with a mischievous grin. Still meeting Shiro’s eyes, he adjusted his hands, keeping one pumping slowly around Shiro’s cock. There was a soft sound as Wolf Shiro let go of his own cock and it slapped up against his stomach. Without any warning, the hand that was jerking Shiro off – that Shiro was beginning to think was getting uncomfortable without anything more than precum to lubricate it – was covered in warm, slick lube. Shiro gasped and tried to buck up into Wolf Shiro’s hand, but with the weight on his lap, there was no way he could do more than twitch his hips. 

“Mmm… having fun down there?” Keith watched with hooded eyes, moving his hips slowly between the two Shiros’ mouths. 

“Fuck… yeah I am,” Shiro groaned. He kissed his way up Keith’s cock while Wolf Shiro focused on the head.

As Shiro moved up and down, occasionally pausing to press a kiss to his doppelganger’s lips, he saw Wolf Shiro’s freed hand slide up Keith’s thigh. It left a shiny trail on his skin, no doubt covered by the same lube as his other hand. Keith gasped when the hand slipped between his legs and the way he thrust with more enthusiasm between their mouths gave Shiro a pretty good idea at what was going on. 

“I can’t wait to paint those beautiful faces,” Keith panted. He tugged on the hair in front of him, directing both Shiros exactly where he wanted them. 

Shiro moaned at the idea, the thought of getting to see what he looked like with stripes of cum over his face making him try even harder to thrust up into Wolf Shiro’s hand. 

Keith tugged harder at Shiro’s hair and cried out his name with no warning, while Wolf Shiro had a satisfied look on his face. Moments later Keith gasped again and his legs started to shake. “Shit – how’d you know – Shiro, fuck, _FUCK!”_

With a painfully sharp pull at his hair, Keith yanked Shiro’s head in front of him as he came. Hot cum splashed across his face and into his open mouth that he immediately lapped up. Shiro opened his eyes when he didn’t feel any more cum dripping onto him and almost worked himself into climax right then and there. Wolf Shiro’s head was tilted back, eyes half closed and looking up at Keith from under his lashes. His tongue slipped out to lick at his lip and Shiro moaned at the sight.

Keith shivered when Wolf Shiro removed his fingers from between his legs and lowered himself back to his knees. “Wow…”

Wolf Shiro tossed his head and cum disappeared from his face. After licking clean one of Shiro’s cheeks, the rest vanished from his face as well. Shiro wasn’t sure what was happening when Wolf Shiro climbed off his lap and the forest floor changed to soft grass and a thick blanket underneath him. He yelped when Wolf Shiro grabbed his ankles and pulled, slow enough to keep the tree that had been supporting him from scraping him up but still fast enough to startle him.

“Your turn,” Wolf Shiro said, leaning down and pushing Shiro’s legs apart with a knee. Keith moaned softly as he watched but didn’t try to stop them. With a tight grip, Shiro had his hips lifted until he was supporting himself with just his shoulders and elbows. 

Wolf Shiro shifted his legs to the sides so they were hooked over his hips, holding him up with one arm and pressing a hand insistently between his legs. The same warm lube flowed around his hole while Wolf Shiro’s metallic right hand circled fingers around him. 

“You’ve thought about it, haven’t you?” he murmured, looking down at Shiro with his silver eyes. His cock throbbed visibly against his stomach while he opened Shiro up. “Fucking yourself. You’ve tried before.” Shiro moaned both from the touch and the personal thoughts his other self was voicing. 

“Yeah, yes, oh fuck,” Shiro whimpered. Memories of a novelty sex toy kit resurfaced, that used a mold of his own hard cock to create a dildo. He had used it once and hidden so well even he forgot where it was, too embarrassed to ever bring it up to Keith. He shifted his hips, trying to fuck himself on the fingers inside him but the angle made it impossible. His gasps and soft cries echoed in the forest around them.

“God… you’re really gonna fuck him, aren’t you,” Keith whispered. 

Wolf Shiro growled softly. He pulled his fingers from out of Shiro, who bucked his hips at the loss. Shiro wiggled and whined while Wolf Shiro stroked himself a few times, taking his time to prepare himself.

Shiro thought he was going to lose it without any touch or physical attention. When he finally felt the head of Wolf Shiro’s cock pressing against his hole, he braced himself and held his breath. The tip circled and teased until even Keith looked impatient for action. Shiro opened his mouth to demand his other side make a move and as soon as he took a breath, he got exactly what he wanted.

A shout was ripped from Shiro’s throat; if he had been in any other position, he would have done his best to throw his head back and just take it all in. When he managed to open his eyes Shiro was greeted with his own face looming over him, hunger and possessive desire the only expressions he could make out. The strength with which Wolf Shiro plowed into him bent him nearly in half but Shiro wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

Keith apparently wasn’t content to just watch. He reached up and put his hand around Shiro’s cock, stroking him off and adding to the buildup of sensation that was slowly taking away his rational thought. 

“Fuck, you’re so big. I wish you knew how much I love having you in me. Do you like it as much as I do?” Keith asked, and all Shiro could do was nod and moan out something that sounded affirmative. “You know… if you just…” Keith angled Shiro’s cock with a devious light in his eyes. For a split second Shiro thought Keith was brushing a fingertip across his lips until the sensation registered in another part of his own body. He opened his mouth in a gasp and the next thrust from Wolf Shiro caused the tip of his own cock to slip between his lips.

Keith and Wolf Shiro both let out impressed moans at the sight. It only made Shiro get more into it and he opened his mouth wider, actively trying to bend until he could get more of his own length into his mouth. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose as he worked his tongue around the head. It was his own cock, after all, and he knew _exactly_ the way he liked it sucked. The whole time Keith kept pumping his fist around him, jerking him off and working him deeper into his mouth. 

Shiro tried to warn them that he was finally about to come but there was no way he could get out more than a muffled groan. Heat built in his core and his body tensed up; his hands supporting his nearly folded over body gripped at the blanket under him. He tried to hold off as long as possible but Keith and Wolf Shiro were relentless in their attention. With a final moan, Shiro finally came, hips twitching and pushing his cock even further over his tongue.

Cum splashed over Shiro’s tongue and down his throat before he was allowed to unfold enough for his cock to slide out from between his lips, the rest of his load landing squarely across his face. Shiro was only laid down flat after Keith squeezed everything out of him. When Wolf Shiro slid out from his stretched out hole, they both made almost identical moans.

“You still haven’t…?” Shiro looked up to see his other self still rock hard, still looking down at him hungrily. Wolf Shiro knelt down and took his hand, pulling him into a sitting position. He cleaned Shiro’s face with kisses and licks – the second time now. Only once he was done did he lean back and practically display himself to Shiro, stroking himself slowly and letting his other hand drift up to tease at one of his nipples.

“Where do you want me?” Shiro asked. Wolf Shiro smirked and took his hand from his cock just long enough to pat his hip. “So you want me to do all the work this time, huh?” Shiro crawled up and positioned himself over Wolf Shiro and looked over at Keith. “You ready for another show, baby?”

“You know it.” 

With that encouragement, Shiro lined himself up and with a lowered himself with a sigh. As prepared as he was from the previous pounding, it was much easier for him to sink down at his own pace. Shiro panted softly as he bottomed out. He only let himself rest for a moment before lifting himself and working out a steady rhythm.

Wolf Shiro’s thick hands wrapped around Shiro’s waist and helped lift him. Shiro was just getting used to the help when he felt Keith’s hands slide up his sides and up to his shoulders. He thought Keith was just there to appreciate the view. At least at first. Preening under the attention, Shiro didn’t think anything of the tighter grip Keith put on his shoulders until he used his momentum against him, slamming him down on to the cock underneath him.

_”FUCK!”_ Shiro threw his head back and found it cradled against Keith’s shoulder. Heavy breaths and curses were the only thing that came out of his mouth after that. With Keith pushing him down and Wolf Shiro lifting him up, Shiro hardly had to do anything other than touch himself. He was hard again and wondering what he would have to do to get Wolf Shiro to come when the two others paused and let him catch his breath.

“You still good?” Keith murmured in his ear. Shiro nodded quickly; he didn’t want either of them to stop. After his answer, Keith pressed himself closer against Shiro’s back. He was hard again, too, and grinding against Shiro with little shifts of his hips. “You think you can take more?”

“More?” Shiro thought he might be slipping into subspace as they used him, something that had only happened once or twice before. 

Keith pushed Shiro down until he was lying flat against Wolf Shiro’s chest. Shiro pressed a moaning kiss to the throat in front of him and was rewarded with a hand sliding up to the back of his neck. He had almost forgotten what Keith had even asked until lubed up fingers probed at his already filled hole.

“Oh, _that_ kind of more,” Shiro moaned softly. After a moment of consideration, he nodded. This was a dream, after all. Why not see what he could take?

Shiro kept grinding his hips against Wolf Shiro while Keith lined himself up. Even Wolf Shiro started to get impatient, growling loud enough for it to echo in Shiro’s chest.

“All right, all right, geez.” Keith leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Shiro’s neck. After that, Shiro saw stars, vision whiting out as Keith made his way inside of him. When he finally came to, Keith was gripping at his shoulders again while fucking him shallowly and Wolf Shiro was holding on to Shiro to keep Keith’s movements from pushing him off his cock. 

Shiro moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Wolf Shiro like his life depended on it. The sting of teeth biting into his skin took a few seconds to sink in. Keith and Wolf Shiro were both apparently close to climax already, and something about the aches spread over his body was pushing Shiro closer as well.

“There, there, right there,” Shiro keened, clawing desperately at whatever skin he could get under his hands. The buildup of an orgasm was painfully close. “Come in me, _please!”_

As if on his command, Keith cried out Shiro’s name, fucking him harder than he had since he packed himself in with Wolf Shiro. Underneath them, in a mix of sharp moans and snarls, Wolf Shiro bucked up hard enough to get deeper than ever before. Once again Shiro’s vision went white as he came and tightened around the two cocks, only intensifying the overstimulation that nearly caused him to lose consciousness.

Shiro found himself panting roughly against hot skin. He felt wrung out in the possible way. When Keith slowly pulled out, the release in tension sent a shudder wracking through his body. Wolf Shiro followed his example a few moments later. His world tilted dizzily when he was carefully laid down on his back. Feather-light kisses, gentle touches, and warm tongues roamed over his body, checking for any wounds made in the heat of the moment that were more than superficial. 

“Hey… you still in there?” Shiro looked over to see Keith lying next to him, and his mirror image nuzzled up on his other side.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m. Mmm.” He closed his eyes with a sigh. There was no way he’d ever been as thoroughly fucked before, and Shiro had a feeling that he wouldn’t get as wrecked as that any time soon. 

“When do you think we’re gonna wake up?” Keith asked, gently stroking down the bridge of Shiro’s nose. 

“Not sure. Don’t think it’s up to us.” With great effort Shiro managed to turn his head to the other side and look himself in the eye. 

Wolf Shiro answered the unspoken question with a soothing kiss before pressing their foreheads together. 

_I’m always here,_ Wolf Shiro said, a silent whisper just for him. _Always with you. I **am** you. Don’t forget that._

With that last guidance, Shiro closed his eyes.

*

Warm sunlight shone directly into Shiro’s face when he woke up, pulling his pillow over his head. He considered trying to go back to sleep when the memory of the ‘dream’ he had awoken from hit him like a freight train going full speed. 

“Huh.” Shiro sat up. There was no way that dream was real. Was it? With another part of him and Keith and _so much fucking-_

Next to him, Keith stirred and nuzzled into the blankets. “Don’ wanna get up,” he mumbled. “Shut the blinds.”

“Keith? Baby?” Shiro reached down and stroked his cheek. “Did you… have any kind of dreams last night?”

“Dreams?” Keith started to shake his head before his eyes snapped open. He frowned, going through his own memories before he sat up next to Shiro. “So wait. Wait. That was real? We – there were two of you and -” Keith eyed his boyfriend with a curious expression. 

“I uh. I think I know what happened? Maybe?” Shiro stared off at the wall, trying his best to figure out how to put his thoughts into words. Before he could even get close to where to begin, Keith practically pounced on him and pinned him to the bed, looking down at him like he wanted to take a bite right out of Shiro.

“Think on it later. How do you feel about breaking in this bed for real?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus fuck this took so long. i thought it would be done in like two days , TOPS, and look at this bullshit. putting this series on hold so i can go back to the fic with _plot_ plot, not just plot that grew in on accident. like a mold. anyway enjoy


End file.
